1.Center Administration - Provides Center Leadership & governance 2. Clinical Needs Assessment & Impact Analysis- Identifies clinical unmet needs in primary care; determines clinical and operational specifications for POC solutions. 3. Technical Innovation - Demonstrates technical proof-of-concept of proposed POC solution. 4. Clinical Validation - Demonstrates clinical proof-of-concept of proposed POC solution. 5. Commercial Acceleration - Demonstrates commercial proof-of-concept of proposed POC solution. 6. Education and Dissemination - Educates, trains and imparts knowledge on primary care unmet needs; on POC technology solutions; and the Center innovation process.